


Basically Masky being done with life

by SoftZenZhu



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Murder, Necrophilia, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftZenZhu/pseuds/SoftZenZhu
Summary: Masky wanting to kill the other creepypasta cause they are annoying.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Masky hated being a proxy. He was unwilling but knew he had no other choices. He just got done with a kill that he had to bring to "Boss". He knew HE had mind reading abilities and read his mind. But He didn't care about Masky's thoughts cause HE knew Masky couldn't do anything.   
He brought the poor soul to HIM and left. They always had to put their marks on kills so that HE knew who did their job and who didn't.  
He went to the kitchen to cook a decent fucking meal since everyone here was lazy bastards. He pulled up his sleeves. Just his luck that Jeff was here. Jeff walks up to him and tells him his order. Then proceeds to sit and watch him cook food for himself, not Jeff. Jeff then says, " You would make a great wife or maid. By the way, you cooking my food or nah?" Masky slowly turns to look at Jeff the Jackass and says, "Fucking apparently since you couldn't cook for shit!" Jeff the asshole he is starts laughing like I said something funny. "You know, Masky I should hang out with you more often. You're a funny guy past that stick in your ass. We could go kill together and fuck the corpses." Masky turn to the stove he is cooking on and wants to slam his head against it. "How about no? I got better things to be doing." "Fine, Your loss. By the way, my food done yet?" Jeff walks off to bother someone else.

Masky gets done cooking his food and sits it on the dinning table. He goes and gets everyone their food, hoping they would leave him alone. His wish is not answered. Eyeless Jackass has his fucking disgusting kidneys on a clean fucking plate. Masky's eyebrow twitches under his mask. Then Ben the Pervert is alive and existing, sadly. He chats with Jeff the Jackass about how he was watching a women naked through the screen of her bedroom tv. Jane the Bitch starting arguing with Jeff and Nina was being a dumb bitch as normal. Masky hated his life.

When dinner was over, he had to clean everyone's disgusting fucking plates. He got his rubber gloves on since he isn't going to touch their filth. He was doing dishes when Sally came up to him, asked him to get Laughing Jackass out of her room. He said ok cause Sally was probably the only one he liked here. He got done with the dishes, threw away the gloves then went upstairs.

He went into Sally's room to find Laughing Jack bullying Sally. He grabbed the teddy bear Laughing Jack was holding above Sally's head. He gave it back to Sally. He jumped up and grabbed LJ's hair and nose and dragged him out of the room. Masky sighs. He heads to his room to maybe get sleep. 

The bastard boss he has, didn't warn him that Offender would be here in a few hours. He remembered that and got his knife out, just in case.  
He got up out of bed and went downstairs so the Fucked didn't catching him off guard. Masky while living with these lunatics learned to never put your guard down. He's here.

He always zone in on Masky. Since everyone loved to annoy Masky. Apparently Boss loved to torment Masky as well, since Masky had to be partnered with Offender while he killed. He feels dead inside.   
They go to their victim's house and go figure, Offender wants to fuck her. He enter the single woman's house. Masky has to watch Offender pulls his dick out and get ready to rape her. Masky just kills the poor woman before that can happens. Offender is pissed at him. "Aww~ Is poor little Masky jealous?~" 

Masky says with a straight no bullshit face, " I wouldn't touch your dick with 10 mile pole. We are here to kill her, not for you to get your dick wet." He walks away, done with this bullshit. He was walking away when he felt something slap his ads. He whipped around to see Offender, smirking at him. Masky was about to murder this son of a bitch. He would get this Bastard in training.

The next day, he, by boss's order, had to spar with each of them. He had to go up against Hoodie first. Since they both were Boss's "Top Proxies".   
He had to do this to make sure everyone is up to par in fighting. He punched and kicked at Hoody and won. He is the best at fighting since Boss wouldn't get off his back. Masky then fought Ben by having wet fists. Little electric bitch.   
He fought with all of them and made sure Offender had actual wounds too. He had to give them advice on fighting too. " Jeff , You would fight better if you didn't fucking monologue. Nina, You would be better if you didn't think with your vagina for Jeff. Jane, focus on fighting me and not Jeff. Ben, actually try and fight, not be a horndog. Ticci Toby, You need to pay attention. Eyeless, stop thinking of kidneys and fight for fuck sake. Sally, gain strength cause your punches felt like pokes. Clockwork, quit being a edgy and dramatic both and focus. Laughing, actually try for once you crackhead! Offender, if you keep looking at me like that, I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR DICK! DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND!"

Masky felt like a single mother with drug addicts as kids. He needed a cigarette so he went to his room and smoked. Hoodie was in the room as well. Hoodie liked to piss him off as well. Masky was sitting on his bed, smoking. Hoodie decided to be a ass and stole his cigarette and smoke it himself. Masky just sighed and facepalmed. Hoodie smirked around the cigarette. Masky just wanted to die right now.

He got called downstairs by Sally who wanted everyone to play the floor is lava. They both went downstairs and everyone who had a competitive streak pushed at each other wanting to win. Masky decided at the 4th round that he will just lay on the ground.   
Sally yells, "The floor is lava!" Everyone climb on anything they could find. Masky just falls purposefully on the floor causing a few to laugh at him. He just lays there and doesn't move no matter how many times the floor is lava.   
Eventually Boss comes out to give everyone their assignments since he didn't want dumb serial killers in his house. He assigned Jeff, Jane, Ben and Clockwork to study human's autonomy. Eyeless, Laughing, Toby and Nina were assigned to practice different methods of killing on training dummies. Sally was assigned to learn about being intimidating. Offender was assigned to keep his dick in his pants for 24 hours straight while under boss's spectating eyes. I was assigned with Hoodie to watch over these dumbasses. 

It would have been fine if Hoodie wasn't constantly pestering me about how I have a stick up my ass. I tell him that if you have to live like me, it is the only option. Hoodie decides to be a asshole and steal my mask. Masky decides that if he got the chance, he would kill everyone here. He sat down, face in his hands till Hoodie gave back his mask.

Masky has to deal with it. Hoodie decided to be touchy which he knew pissed Masky off. Hoodie puts his arm on Masky's shoulder with his hand on Masky's neck. Hoodie rubs his neck, causing Masky to slap his hand off.  
Everyone got done except Offender. Jeff, Ben and Laughing were complaining about being bored. Eyeless was being a creep and staring at me. Finally, we were given free time. Jeff walks up to me an tells me to sit on the floor next to his spot on the couch. I tell him no. I go up to my room to take a nap. A pair of eyes on me.

Masky get in his bed to sleep. A hour of being asleep, another slips into his bed. A hug from behind was uncomfortable and unknowing who was behind him. He was half asleep so he didn't know who was cuddling him. He fell back asleep. The bed intruder had been watching him, wondering how his body looked off guard. By the time he worked up, the intruder was gone. He was asleep for two hours. 

Masky went downstairs. He got one foot on the floor before Toby decided to bug Masky. "Hey Masky! Hey Masky! I think you would look better if you would just chill and not be so uptight!" That triggers a laugh from some others. Masky growled and shoved Toby out of the way. Toby was very annoying, hell they all were. 

Masky made lunch for everyone. He sat down at the dinner table ready to eat when Nina decided she will bother him. "Masky, with you being so uptight, someone might think you had a dick up your ass." Others crackles at this insult. Masky snapped back,"Unlike you, I actually can think of things other than Jeff's dick." Jeff being the dumbass replied, "At least my dick is bigger than yours." Masky says in response, "Can't wait till you are stuck with Jane. Maybe she will slice it off for you to choke and die on it." Jane fucking cracks up at that.

Masky gets called to the boss's office. Apparently, a new freak has come into town. He came into the woods and into the mansion. Masky has to lead the newcomer into halls to his room.

To be continued...


	2. Newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Creepypasta enters the Mansion. Masky has another problem. Just great.

A dumbass wearing blue clothes with a white mask. He called himself Bloody Painter. He was apparently a selfish bastard. Another son of a bitch to deal.

Masky show dumbass his room and told him the rules. He walked down the stairs to boss's office to notify him. Masky tells him that the newcomer has started settling down. Masky went to the sparring room. He needed to train anyway. When he got there, Jane was training. Masky and Jane had something in common, being done with everyone's bullshit. Masky thinks in another life, they could be friends.

New guy decided to argue with Jeff. They both are selfish asshole so that makes a lot of sense. Masky had to break them up though. "If you two are fight, go up to sparring room. We don't fight each other here." Bloody POS decided to go blow off steam in the sparring room. Jeff just sat back down and pouted.

Splendorman was coming over so Sally was taken care of. Splendorman loved to play dress up with Sally.  
Masky sat down at the dinning table. He put his head on his hand. A headache was forming and not a stress one either. Shit, Operator sickness! Masky got up and ran to his bedroom's bathroom where he kept his pills. He opened the bottle and took his pills. He calmed down and sat on the floor. 

Boss saw all of this though and kept a eye on his proxy. Masky needed to take a nap so he did. Masky laid down on his bed and didn't take off his mask. He closed his brown eyes and let sleep consume him. Masky dreamed of happier times with Jay and Brian. He imagined a world where that didn't happen. 

When Masky woke up, it was near dinner time. Masky went downstairs to cook dinner for everyone. He was still sluggish but he tried. Masky got kidneys for Eyeless. Masky sat down and ate his food in silence. Masky hoped no one notice his exhaustion.

He was quiet and grim. Hoodie noticed this and watched over Masky for the whole time. Hoodie still cared about Tim but the past haunted both of them. Hoodie is keeping close eye on Tim. Masky get up and goes to his room after doing the dishes. Hoodie follows him. 

Masky just gets in bed and sleeps. Hoodie waits till he is asleep and crawls in bed next to him. Hoodie, no Brian, lays next to Tim and watches him sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masky has to babysit and teach the crackhead of the place. Then yeets Ben in water. Basically a pissed off momma Masky.

When Masky wakes up, he is called down by Boss to babysit the little shits. Great. He walks down the stairs to the living room where all the asses are. He has to ask them what they learned yesterday to give feedback to Boss. So he calls them all to the dining table so they are sat the fuck down. 

"Okay, who wants to tell me what they learnt yesterday? Raise your hand so I don't have to hear your stupid ass voices yelling over one another."  
They all raise their hands, wanting to brag about to the others. "Yes, Sally."   
"So I learnt a little on how to be intimidating! So I basically have to look like I'm mad and about to kick someone's butt!" "Ok. Good Sally. Uh Jeff."

"So I learnt that if I don't want them to scream. I need to slit their throat so they're drowning in their own blood and cut out their tounge so they can't speak anymore. Take that, Jane the Bitch!" "Shut the fuck up, Jeff!"   
Masky sighed and looked at the clock. A hour later, He got down with writing down each of the responses. He headed to Boss's office to give the paper to him.  
The Boss stared at him like the creep it was. Then it finally spoke. "Good job, Masky. I'm glad you are such a good proxy to help your Master out. The more they learn, the better it'll be. You are dismissed."

Masky walked out the door to the living room and sat down on the empty end. He could hear Ben and Jeff being annoying in the background. Masky hated this place. He wished they would shut up behind him. Static starting to fill his ears. Shut up.Shut up.shutupshutupshutup. He finally snapped and hopped up from couch and walked towards the annoying talkative midget and picked him up. He carried the squirming body into one of the bathrooms. 

He took and opened the toilet up and grabbed Ben's hair and dunked his head in. The body starts squirming and he lets go of Ben. While Ben is trying to dry off while cursing and complaining at Masky. Masky walks off. He needed to calm down and get to a safe space. He walks back up to his room, checks to see if empty then goes in and locks the door behind him. He sits on his bed in the room and takes off his mask, trying to breath in and out calmly. He never snapped like that since.... He didn't want to be here anymore. What was the point of being here? 

He felt the Operator wriggling in his mind like a sick illness. He hated the the creature. It was always there and watching. It's black tendrils and toxicity slithering around his brain, poking and prodding. Waiting for him to mess up so it will have the sick joy of punishing him. It whispered dark thoughts to him. It was toying with him. Slamming into his walls while letting out a terrorizing shriek that you could only hear in hell. He started to feel out of control of his body. His body spasming and shaking all over like a seizure. His eyes unfocused and mouth open. Like a puppet. He stop having his seizure, just laying limp. Still unfortunately breathing. After laying still awhile he got up and shook off the daze. He put his mask back on. He slowly walked to the kitchen and grabbed some food and sat and ate. It was another day or night in hell.


End file.
